The present invention relates to a facemask for baseball game and, more specifically, to a facemask harness used in a facemask for fastening the cage to the user's head which gives a comfortable wearing and, prevents slipping.
FIGS. 1˜3 show a facemask constructed according to the prior art. As illustrated, the facemask is comprised of a cage 5 and a harness 6. The harness 6 comprises a plurality of adjustment straps 61;62;63 adjustably fastened to the cage 5. However, this structure of facemask is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:    1. The harness 6 is formed of a transverse base strap 60, a number of adjustment straps 61;62;63, and supplementary straps 64. The straps 60˜64 are fastened to one another by stitches. This design of harness 6 is not comfortable in use. Even if elastic material is used to make the transverse base strap 60, it is still difficult to keep the harness 6 positively in close contact with the user's head.    2. After fastening of the facemask to the user's head, the straps 60˜64 may slip on the smooth surface of the user's helmet 7. In order to prevent slipping of the straps 60˜64 may slip on the smooth surface of the user's helmet 7, the straps 60˜64 must be fastened tight, giving an uncomfortable touch to the user.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a facemask harness, which gives a comfortable wearing. It is another object of the present invention to provide a facemask harness, which does not slip on the user's helmet, thereby holding the facemask positively in position. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the facemask harness comprises a body and a plurality of straps adapted to secure the body to the cage of the facemask. The body of the facemask harness is formed of an inner foam rubber layer and an outer elastic fabric layer adhered to the inner foam rubber layer. Further, the straps are respectively provided with hook and loop materials for detachably fastening to the cage of the facemask.